<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>美国高中生AU by Nay6w6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039513">美国高中生AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nay6w6/pseuds/Nay6w6'>Nay6w6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Intersection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mikazu, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nay6w6/pseuds/Nay6w6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz/Mika<br/>经历了人生中最倒霉的一天Mika想要借酒浇愁，却不敢用假ID买酒，路过的Kazuma帮了他的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuma Mitchell/Mika Hashizume, ミッチェル和馬／橋爪ミカ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*第一次写文，OOC属于我，随意吐槽 </p><p>*背景全部来自我的臆想，相关知识来自AO3上High school AU文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika Hashizume, 18岁，目前正因为经历了人生中最倒霉的一天而垂头丧气。 今天上午，他经历了人生第一次失恋。说是失恋，其实连故事都还没开始，那个女孩就直白地在一群人面前戳破了他对于未来的美好幻想。而放学后他和朋友们玩滑板时又因为一个失误而扭伤了脚踝，未来必须要拄一个月的拐杖。  </p><p>他甚至都没有对那个女孩有什么感觉，只是因为上星期他的一个兄弟对他开玩笑说，“嘿bro，我看你一直没追过女孩，你该不会是个Gay吧”让他有了一种莫名其妙的危机感，便随便找了个对象来对付这突如其来的peer pressure。  </p><p>但今天这种对他的当面拒绝给他带来的极度羞耻，让他有一种希望一切都没有发生过的感觉。一整天都处于混乱状态的脑子让他在下午做Kickflip的时候意外的落错了脚，直接踏到了坚硬的水泥地上，再次获得了同伴的耻笑和沉重的石膏。回家给在另外一个州生活的姐姐打视频电话后，Mika翻来覆去感觉依然无法平静，于是他想到了用酒精帮助他度过这倒霉的一天。  </p><p>他之前在参加别人的House Party时有尝试过这种对他来说不合法的神奇饮料。他不喜欢喝完酒后那种轻飘飘的，脱离现实的感觉，所以他总是被当做大家的“designated driver”，负责清醒地把晕乎乎的朋友们安全送到家。但在目前看来，酒精或许是缓解他心中痛苦的最佳解药。  </p><p>Mika几个月前从朋友的朋友认识的Dealer手里买到了他的假ID。当时他和朋友兴奋地计划着用这张卡片去城里的club跳舞，去便利店里像大人一样买啤酒回家开party，但在第一次行动计划失败被club门口的bouncer像拎小鸡崽一样拎出来丢在马路边后，Mika就再也没打过任何与之相关的主意。  </p><p>他小心翼翼地用打上石膏的脚把车开进了便利店的停车场，却因为脑子里各种乱七八糟的想法而犹豫着不敢下车。在和自己心里斗争了十分钟后，Mika终于做出决定打开了车门。就在他确认车是否被锁好的时候，他感到背后有人向他走近。  </p><p>“嘿。”  </p><p>Mika转过身，看到了一个似乎与他年龄相仿的亚裔男孩。他比Mika高了半个头左右，穿着这个片区最好的私立学校的制服，一头蓬松的黑发乱糟糟的，眼里闪着狡黠的光。  </p><p>他好像一只小狗。这是Mika对他的第一印象。  </p><p>“你有假ID吗？” 那个男孩直勾勾的盯着Mika说到。  </p><p>Mika没有想到他会这么直白的问出这个问题，一下子愣住了。  </p><p>“啊，不好意思。我正好看到你坐在车里好像很纠结的样子，就推测我们有一样的目的。” 那个男孩的眼神变了，变得有点柔软，现在他看起来更像一只小狗了。  </p><p>“我有的…但是…”Mika不安的摸索着口袋里薄薄的卡片，不敢回应男孩的眼神。  </p><p>“你借我你的假ID，我可以帮你买酒” 男孩直接打断了Mika的犹豫，“我和朋友打了个赌，他们说如果我能穿着制服把酒买回去，就包了我这学期Party的酒钱。”  </p><p>“我们现在就有个Party”他补充到，“如果你愿意参加的话，等下可以跟我走。”  </p><p>“不用了。” Mika拒绝了他的邀请，但还是递出了口袋里的卡片。“帮我买最便宜的啤酒就行，两罐。”  </p><p>男孩接过了那张塑料卡片，瞟了一眼上面的内容然后笑了出来。“Todd Johnson，是你吗，Todd？”  </p><p>那张假ID上印着Mika的照片，还特意给他P上了实际上不存在的胡渣以显得更加成熟。但不知为什么，那个西裔的dealer要给他这个混血儿取个白人的名字。Todd Johnson。听起来就像住在离他两个街区外的那个著名沙文主义者的儿子，下一秒就会带着MAGA的红色帽子走上街头。  </p><p>“别笑了，这不是我取得名字。” Mika的脸一下子就红了起来。他总是这样，因为一些乱七八糟的小事而脸红。他有点庆幸停车场的灯光很暗，照不清他的脸，不然他可能会想马上收走他的假ID然后开车回家。  </p><p>“那你叫什么名字？我叫Kazuma，你可以叫我Kaz。”那个男孩问他。  </p><p>“Mika。” Mika不想和这个男孩过多的交流，他感觉有点不安了，似乎再说多说一点他就会不禁透露出更多关于他自己的秘密。  </p><p>“Mika” Kaz重复了一遍他的名字，“你放心吧，我会帮你把酒买回来的。”  </p><p>Mika看着Kaz走进了便利店，从货架上拿了两听啤酒还有一瓶透明的酒便走向了收银台，自然得不像是第一次做这种事。收银员是一个看起来四十多岁的白人女性，她看到Kaz走近，撇了一下嘴向他伸出了手，似乎不屑于他连伪装都不做直接穿高中制服买酒的把戏。 Kaz把Mika的假ID递给了收银员，然后用手指了指窗外的他，嘴里似乎在向收银员解释什么。  </p><p>他又露出了那种表情，那种像小狗一样的表情。Mika想。  </p><p>收银员对着假ID检查了一下，看了一眼Kaz后转向了Mika。 Mika故作轻松的招了一下手，他今天特意把自己打扮的像是滑板场上那些已经够合法年纪的滑手一样，解开了短袖衬衫的纽扣去掉了平时穿在里面的T恤，露出他结实的胸膛。其实他长的很成熟，但是他做不到假装成熟，他的朋友总是这么评价他。  </p><p>Kaz又指了一下Mika脚上的石膏和手中的拐杖，向收银员做了一个拜托的手势。收银员似乎妥协了，她收下了Kaz递出的钱，然后把找零和假ID一起给回了他。  </p><p>“我做到了，Mika” Kaz拎着他的战利品笑着向他走过来。  </p><p>“嗯，谢谢你。”Mika有点想赶紧离开这里。Kaz的虎牙好尖。Mika其实一开始就注意到了，不过现在这只让他感觉到一种被狩猎的危险。  </p><p>Kaz把啤酒放到Mika的车前盖上面，却没有离开的意思。“我不想回去那个Party了，” 他看向Mika， “要去我家吗？我们可以一起边看Netflix边喝完这些。”  </p><p>Mika想要拒绝，但是当他抬头对上Kaz的眼睛时，他发现自己无法说出那个词语。  </p><p>无论是他，那位收银员，还是世界上任何一个人，可能都无法对着Kaz恳求的眼神说不吧，他想。  </p><p>“我可以帮你开车，” Kaz把他的沉默当做默许，自然地从他手中拿下了车钥匙按下了开关然后走到他身后替他打开了副驾驶的车门。  </p><p>Mika被Kaz搀扶着稀里糊涂的坐回了车里，他脑子很乱，当Kaz贴近时他能闻到一股木香，而当他们的身体自然接触时，Mika感觉自己所有的感官都失灵了，甚至连手脚都控制不好，差点摔到控制杆上。他明明还没喝酒。  </p><p>Kaz微笑着看着Mika有点窘迫的样子，然后绕过去坐上了驾驶位。车子被发动了，Mika看着一列列路灯向后倒退，他把脸贴在冰凉的车窗上，希望能靠物理方法给自己烧红的脸降降温，也想借此远离那个让他如此手足无措的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mika跟着Kaz回家了</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*动漫和歌手部分资料来自他们俩的IG LIVE </p><p>*Legacy代表父母是校友的大学申请者，对于某些大学，Legacy申请者相比不是legacy的申请人会有优势一点</p><p>*想写出一种暧昧的感觉但是好像有点失败😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika发现窗外的景物变了。被修剪得过于平整的灌木，巴洛克风格的铁门，还有精心设计过的房屋外墙，他认出来了，这是他们这片区的富人区。他听说过80%在这长大的孩子都会进入Kaz所在的那所私立学校，然后踏入常青藤名校的大门。  </p><p>“我可不敢在这里玩滑板。” Mika想。“如果我不小心冲进了某家人的花园，我该要赔多少钱。”  </p><p>“我们到了。” Kaz拍了一下还在胡思乱想的Mika，他把车停进了车道。 引擎的声音消失了，现在车里沉默得只剩下他们两个人的呼吸声。  </p><p>Mika从他的幻想中回过神来，他打开车门，发现眼前的景象有种奇妙的熟悉感。与他前几分钟略过的那些欧式或是美式设计的精致房屋不一样，Kazuma家的前院弯折的道路铺满了细碎的石子，旁边是几盏没有被点亮的石灯笼。他几年前回日本的外婆家时看到过这个东西。  </p><p>察觉到了Mika的惊讶，Kaz走到他身边说：“这个院子是我妈妈设计的，她是日本人。因为思乡所以设计了这个日式的庭院。”  </p><p>“这里很漂亮，” Mika终于敢回视Kaz的眼睛了，或许是因为他终于在Kaz身上找到了一些和他一样的东西，他感觉他们之间的距离近了一些。“我妈妈也是日本人，但我是在夏威夷出生的。”  </p><p>“那你会说日语吗？ミカくん”Kaz笑着用日语问他。  </p><p>“我能听得懂大部分，只不过…” Mika尝试用他蹩脚的日语回复Kaz，但他失败了。“我们还是最好用英语对话吧。” 他不是很喜欢说日语得时候的自己。他觉得这会让他身上一些他不熟悉的特质被暴露出来。  </p><p>因为拐杖总是在碎石上打滑，Mika搭着Kaz的肩膀跳进了他家。他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，一半是因为害怕发出太大声音打扰了Kaz的家人，一半是因为Kaz离他太近了，他只要侧过头就会碰到他的脸颊。  </p><p>“别担心，现在只有我们两个人在这。” Kaz感觉到了他的紧张。“我父母不在家，我妹妹还在那个Party上。”  </p><p>Kaz家看起来就是一个典型的跨文化家庭。大厅里有美式的壁炉吊顶和红砖砌成得墙壁。而墙上贴着的日文书法装饰，和餐桌上的烛台旁摆着沏茶用的器具则透露出东方的文化气息。  </p><p>Mika注意到壁炉的顶上挂着的哈佛旗帜，他对着Kaz挑了挑眉。“Harvard Legacy? *你想去那里吗？”  </p><p>“也许吧，” Kaz对他耸耸肩。 “我父母都是那里毕业的，他们也希望我去那里，或许会简单一点。不过我才高二，还有时间考虑，你呢？”  </p><p>“我…” Mika张张嘴，却不知道怎么回答。他上个月刚步入高三，最近也在思考这个问题，但他找不到任何方向。  </p><p>“没关系，我们先去我房间吧。”  Kaz晃了晃手中装着酒的塑料袋，金属和玻璃碰撞的声音清脆作响，他接过Mika的拐杖，这次他的另一只手直接搭到了Mika的腰上。  </p><p>Mika有点后悔他没有在车上把衬衫的纽扣系好了。他现在一只手搭着Kaz的肩膀，一只手握在楼梯的扶手上，左边的领口沿着他的肩膀有不断下滑的趋势，似乎只要他动作幅度大一点就会滑落到他的手腕那里。  </p><p>“其实Kaz没必要来帮我的。”Mika觉得自己撑着楼梯扶手也能直接跳上二楼，他不明白为什么Kaz还要来扶着他。楼梯的空间不算特别宽敞，他们两个人挤在一级阶梯上，身体不时的接触又分开，Mika心跳莫名地变快了。他不敢问Kaz，他隐约猜到了Kaz这样做的理由。是一个或许不被说出口更好的理由，但他也只敢在心中这样猜测。  </p><p>短短的十几节楼梯让Mika觉得像度过了一世纪一样的漫长。直到Kaz松开了搭在他腰间的手他才回过神来。他突然感觉有点不适应。  </p><p>“那就是我的房间。” Kaz指着一个被刷成深蓝色的门说。那扇门上面挂着一个白板，上面写着“Kazuma”和日文的“和馬”。  </p><p>Kaz的房间和Mika想象中的没啥差别，只不过… “你房间也太乱了吧。” Mika看着散落一地的漫画书和随意摞在地上的枕头不禁感叹。  </p><p>“我也没想到过今天会带人回家。” Kaz不好意思地挠挠头。“不过我们都是男生，也无所谓的，是吧？” 他把问题抛给了Mika，似乎在试探什么。  </p><p>“是这样没错…” Mika感觉自己心里一些小小的期盼被浇灭了些许，他又感觉Kaz离自己很远了。  </p><p>“你喜欢看钢之炼金术师吗？” Kaz躺到了床上然后翻滚到了另一边，他的手指在ipad屏幕上随意划动。  </p><p>“我去年看了第一季，我原本以为只有一季的，可没想到它这么长。所以我现在正准备看完它。” Mika也躺下了，他陷在被Kaz压出来的被褥痕迹中。  </p><p>“我觉得我能猜到结局，”  Mika抿了一口Kaz递过来的啤酒，他盯着天花板映着的窗帘影子。 “他的哥哥一定把他的身体拿回来了。”  </p><p>“结局确实很疯狂。” Kaz看着他说。  </p><p>“我以为你问我代表你还没看完。” Mika有点紧张，Kaz的行为太让他摸不透了。  </p><p>“这是一部好作品，我不介意再看一次，” Kaz很自然地回答道。“和你一起。”  </p><p>Mika沉默了。Kaz的语句和行动中总是不经意的透露出一种让人感觉到“你是特殊的”的暧昧，却又恰到好处地把握在一个“好朋友”的限制内。他不想再去揣摩什么了，他只想度过一个放松的夜晚。  </p><p>“你也喜欢Mac Ayres？” Mika看到了放在书桌上的专辑，他决定叉开之前的话题，而音乐是一个他很熟悉的安全选择。  </p><p>“嘿，我就知道你品味不错。” Kaz突然兴奋起来了，他放下手中的啤酒跑到了房间角落的唱片机旁。“你有没有听他最新发的EP？” 他把一张黑胶放到了机器上，并放上了唱针。  </p><p>“我只用手机听过。” Mika突然有点嫉妒Kaz。他已经拥有这么多张黑胶碟片了，而Mika还在攒钱准备购入他的黑胶唱机。  </p><p>“那你一定会更喜欢黑胶的感觉。” Kaz躺回了床上。Mika感觉Kaz比之前靠得更近了一点，他身体左侧有点痒痒的。  </p><p>“其实我之前和朋友的赌约还有一张下个月Mac Ayres在布鲁克林的Live 门票。” Kaz转过头看向Mika。“但是因为要陪你现在我什么都没有了，你打算怎么补偿我呢？” 他笑了，露出他尖尖的虎牙。  </p><p>Mika知道这个问题其实很无理，但是他却又不知道如何回应Kaz了。他只好转过身灌了一大口啤酒，差点把自己呛到。他不喜欢喝酒的另外一个原因其实是因为他很容易喝醉。一瓶啤酒就能让他控制不住自己的话匣子，两瓶则能让他直接睡到明天下午了。而现在，他手中的这听啤酒只剩下大概两三口了。  </p><p>“我其实很想回夏威夷。” Mika也不知道为什么他要突然这么说。“我觉得我不属于这里。”他感觉天花板上的影子有点重叠了。他想起了学校，母亲，姐姐，还有夏威夷沙滩上椰子树的倒影。  </p><p>“那我也告诉你吧，我其实想做音乐，哈佛对于我来说没有那么重要。” Kaz还是盯着Mika。“我想做RnB，Soul，还有一些实验性的音乐。然后和我欣赏的音乐人一起合作…” 他的手指有节奏地拨弄着啤酒罐上的拉环，像是在弹奏一个乐器。“我看过去年你在社区音乐节上的表演，我很喜欢你的嗓音。”  </p><p>Mika又想逃跑了，他没想到Kaz之前就见过他，还看过他的表演。他原本以为今晚的一切都只是两个陌生人之间的意外，却没有料到其中隐藏的刻意。  </p><p>他感觉自己被欺骗了。  </p><p>Kaz又向他靠近了一点，他们的手臂几乎贴在一起了。Mika尝试着向床边挪去以拉开他们之间的距离，但Kaz突然翻过身用手挡住了他移动的路线。他现在就像是被Kaz圈在床上，一个暧昧的姿势。Mika看着Kaz眼睛里反射的月光，或许是因为酒精的原因，他不再害怕Kaz的视线了。  </p><p>他们就这样对视着，Mika感觉自己的脸已经不能变得更红了，但是他没有移开他的视线。  </p><p>他们谁都没有动。  </p><p>是Kaz先放松了撑在Mika身旁的手，半个人趴到了Mika身上。他的头埋在Mika肩旁的枕头里，Mika看到他的耳尖有点泛红。  </p><p>“我很喜欢你的嗓音。” Kaz又说了一遍，他的声音被蒙在枕头里，通过振动传到Mika脖颈裸露的皮肤上。Mika不知道他是想强调什么，是“我”，是“喜欢”，是“你”，是“嗓音”，还是他们随机组合出来的有意义或者无意义的语句。  </p><p>Mika摸了摸Kaz的头发，是和他想像中一样的蓬松柔软的触感。他像拍领居家的萨摩耶一样拍了拍Kaz的头顶。Kaz抬起头来，他又露出了那种恳求的眼神。  </p><p>这次Mika主动凑近了他的脸庞，他们交换了一个带着啤酒味的吻。  </p><p>第二天早上Mika是被一阵电话铃吵醒的。他的姐姐在电话里兴奋地告诉他她已经买了最近的机票，两个小时候就能落地这边的机场，要他准备好来接她。Mika刚醒来的脑袋还不能接受这突然的消息，他的衣服上都是酒味，如果被姐姐发现他偷偷喝酒了一定会被臭骂一顿，他得赶紧回家洗漱一遍。  </p><p>他看向左手边，只有一个毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面。“我要走了，Kaz。” Mika没有收到回应。他觉得那个人一定是在装睡，就像是昨晚装作没见过他一样。  </p><p>不过也无所谓了。Mika穿上散落在地上的板鞋，自己拄着拐走出了房间。他已经度过了那个倒霉的一天，而且还获得了一个不赖的奖励。  </p><p>“Kazuma。”Mika对自己默念了一遍这个名字。他们一定会再见面的，不过不是在今天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>